1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic exposure controlled camera capable of trimming photographing.
2. Related Background Art
A bi-focal camera or a camera having a zoom lens, which can vary a focal distance of a photographing lens has been known.
A camera which automatically sets an electronic flash mode when an object field is dark and permits setting of electronic flash inhibit mode in case where the photographing with the electronic flash is prohibited such as in an art gallery, has also been known.
In the prior art, when the electronic flashing is forcibly inhibited in a place where the photographing with the electronic flash is prohibited and a size of an object on a screen is changed by zooming, for example, by zooming-up for telephoto photographing, an F-number of a photographing optical system increases (lense becomes dark). As a result, a shutter time which is automatically controlled becomes long and there is a risk of vibration of the camera during the photographing.
The present invention recognizes the above problem, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a camera which minimizes a risk of hand-vibrated photographing when the object field is dark but the electronic flash is not used and zoom-up photographing is performed.